El tiempo de ti
by zadki
Summary: Todo lo que una canción puede provocarte, el ser feliz e infeliz al mismo tiempo...


**Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con esta historia, esta entre un oneshot y un songfic, espero que sea de su agrado, y que mi escritura les agrade. Y cómo siempre recuerden que los personajes de Sailor moon no me pertenecen, ya que son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi. La canción de esta historia tampoco es propiedad mía ya que pertenece a Playa Limbo y se llama "El tiempo de ti", de ahí el título de esta historia, que es un poco corta, pero espero sea de su agrado.**

**=^.^=...Ari...==^.^=**

* * *

La música comienza a sonar, y me sorprendo al escuchar que es la canción que siempre deseé bailar junto a él, esa que tanto me lo recuerda, y trae mis sentimientos por él una vez más a flote, así que no puedo evitar sonreír al imaginármelo a mi lado.

_Es fácil decir, te voy a extrañar__  
__Se siente morir, no puedo engañar__  
__A un corazón, que supo amar__  
__Con otra razón, aparte de dar._

Y mientras estoy perdida en mis pensamientos noto que una mano se acerca hasta mi pidiéndome bailar, y no puedo rechazar la invitación, es mi momento, así que dejo a mi imaginación volar, para convertir en único y mágico este momento.

_No siento tu voz, no escucho tu hablar__  
__Presiento que dos, es un número impar__  
__No puedo seguir, sin tu respirar__  
__Entiende que yo, solo quiero llegar._

Con forme avanza la música me siento en un sueño, el sueño más hermoso de todos, dónde somos él y yo, únicamente nosotros, sin nadie más alrededor, bailo al compás de la música, pero siento como si flotara en el aire junto con él, ambos tomados de las manos, lo cual dibuja en mi rostro una enorme sonrisa…la sonrisa de una enamorada.

_No puedo volar, si no están tus pasos__  
__Que tienen el tiempo de ti__  
__No quiero volar, sin que extiendas tus brazos__  
__Y sientas la brisa en tu rostro__  
__Y te mojes de mí.__  
_

Y como no sonreír si él toma mi mano y baila junto a mí esta hermosa canción…nuestra canción. Lo veo sonreír, y esa sonrisa hace que mi corazón se alegre aún más, y cuando me abraza, siento que estoy protegida contra todo lo malo. Hay tanto que quiero decirle, pero no quiero arruinar este hermoso momento.

_Es fácil decir, mañana vendré__  
__No puedo fingir, que voy a estar bien__  
__No puedo seguir, sin tu respirar__  
__Entiende que yo, solo quiero llegar__  
_

Veo sus ojos, y siento como si en cualquier momento pudiésemos abrir nuestras alas y escapar de todo, soy tan feliz. Sé que esto es solo producto de mi imaginación, pero no me importa, mientras pueda verlo y tenerlo de algún modo, mientras pueda perderme en sus ojos, y así contener por unos instantes la agonía de no tenerlo a mi lado.

_No puedo volar, si no están tus pasos__  
__Que tiene el tiempo de ti__  
__No quiero volar, sin que extiendas tus brazos__  
__Y sientas la brisa en tu rostro__  
__Y te mojes de mi__  
__Y te mojes de mi_

La canción continua, y está por llegar a su fin, pero me gustaría tanto que este momento nunca llegara a su fin, y estar por siempre así, a su lado, sin que nadie nos diga que nuestro amor es incorrecto, que mi deber es con otro y no con la persona que yo elegí.

_Y no puedo volar, si no están tus pasos__  
__Que tienen el tiempo de ti__  
__Tienen el tiempo de ti__  
__Y no quiero volar, sin que extiendas tus brazos__  
__Entiende se siente morir__  
__Y no puedo volar, si no están tus pasos__  
__Y sientas la brisa en tu rostro y de mojes de mí._

Inevitablemente la canción llega a su fin, y con ella el final de mi hermoso sueño, cierro los ojos, para abrirlos nuevamente, y regresar a mi realidad, ahora veo fijamente a mi pareja de baile, y no es él, nunca podrá ya serlo, ya que ahora estoy con mi esposo, ahora soy la señora Serena Chiba, y no Serena Kou como tantas veces lo soñé al oír esa canción.

Una lágrima corre por mi mejilla, pero no puedo dejar de sonreír, porque no quiero que nadie se dé cuenta de que este no es el día más feliz de mi vida, al contrario, es el más triste, porque me he desposado con la persona que mi pasado y futuro me impusieron...

_Fin_

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina esta historia, como dije, algo corta n.n, cualquier comentario como siempre es bienvenido ya sea bueno o malo, y son muy importantes, o al menos para mí, porque me dicen que tal sirvo como escritora n.n, así que no duden en dejar un review ;), sin más por el momento me despido, bye bye.**

**Pd.: Si tengo algún error ortográfico háganme saber, porque son horribles los errores ortográficos D:**


End file.
